


Wayward Son

by TheOriginalSuccubus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSuccubus/pseuds/TheOriginalSuccubus
Summary: There are few things that would surprise Jeremy Gilbert after all that he has endured, but Mystic Falls has a knack for unwelcoming surprises. And he can blame his sister for that.





	Wayward Son

Pairing: Jeremy/Kol/Klaus/Stefan

 

**Chapter 1:** I fucking hate road trips

 

The air conditioner was set to high in the luxurious car. The sweltering heat from outside was visible to the naked eye. It was an unusually hot October's day in wherever the hell they were now. Jeremy wasn't quite sure, and he didn't bother asking. Who the fuck would answer him anyway?    
  
He had been kidnapped in the wee hours of the morning by none other than Kol Mikaelson. He had a vague idea why based on his sister's behavior last night. She was ominous about the Mikaelsons no longer being a threat to them anymore but seeing as Kol was behind the steering wheel, the plan had been fucked up. Royally fucked considering his sister was involved.   
  
He didn't know why he had been kidnapped besides his link to Elena. He was useless on information because he was always out of the loop and he was human so no use there either. Why had Kol even bothered kidnapping him? The Originals seemed much more keen on gruesome murders than being pity kidnappers.   
  
The car came to a screeching halt, and Jeremy had almost his head on the front seat due to the suddenness of the stop. When the door beside him opened, he was grabbed out of the car. Kol dragged him inside an unfamiliar house in an area foreign to him. He turned the lights on, and Jeremy could feel his heart sink.   
  
He was standing in an extravagant living room which was occupied by none other than the Originals. Klaus was sitting down in a chair while Rebekah and Elijah were arguing about something. Kol's chuckle caught their attention. Jeremy felt like a deer in headlights when all the Originals looked at him.   
  
“Why the bloody hell did you bring him with you?” Rebekah's shrill scream penetrated his ears causing him to wince. At least his arrival was unexpected.   
  
“Seeing as they almost killed Finn last night and us, I thought an eye for an eye.” Oh god, they had tried to murder the Originals last night but were unsuccessful. Why does Elena keep trying to stop them? There is no stopping them. Hasn’t she learned anything since Elijah had arrived in Mystic Falls or did she seen to think luck was going to be on her side this time?   
  
“Why avenge Finn if he has betrayed us?” Elijah's eyes furrowed. Betrayed?   
  
“He is still our brother and besides, don't we all do a little backstabbing from time to time? I blame our mother for his idiocy. Mommy's boy until the fucking end.” Kol smirked. “Also, what better way to get revenge on that doppelganger than to kidnap her brother? He wasn't even guarded. Left alone to his own devices.” Jeremy had never felt so defenseless even when Damon had murdered him. He was in a den with wolves, and his hands were in cuffs. He was at their mercy.   
  
“Hmm,” Rebekah muttered before approaching him. He sucked in a breath as the Original was mere inches away from him. Jeremy's eyes widened when she lifted his chin and scanned him intently.    
  
“Rebekah…” Kol warned.   
  
“Just curious is all.” Jeremy could finally breathe once she moved away from him. “Seeing as you brought him here, you can take him upstairs. We don't want eavesdroppers for what we are about to discuss.” Kol happily grabbed Jeremy and yanked him up the stairs. Once they had finally arrived at a room on the upper floor, Jeremy was shoved into the room and was locked from the outside. He sunk to the floor.   
  
What was going to happen to him? Why was he here? What did they want from him? Was he going to die? Jeremy, exhausted from the sleepless night and the eventful morning, passed out cold on the floor.   
  
-X-   
  
Elena was pacing in her house. When she had arrived home, the door had been wide open. Bonnie and Caroline had been quick to search the house for intruders, but the house had been completely untouched. The only thing missing was, well, her younger brother. While the girls had searched both the inside and outside for Jer, Elena had relentlessly tried calling him as well as Tyler and Matt about his whereabouts. Jer hadn't answered a single call or text, and Tyler and Matt had no clue where he could be.    
  
Elena was in full panic mode. She could only think of a few scenarios in which Jeremy could be in, and none were good. The Mikaelsons, considering what had gone down last night, were the prime suspects. They were revengeful creatures, and since they were almost killed by their hands, they were surely out for blood.    
  
Elena had never felt so stupid. She had left her brother at home alone and defenseless during a time where he would need it most. Of course, the Originals would find a way to their revenge out on her some way somehow. Elena turned to see Caroline and Bonnie come from the outside and had solemn looks on their faces confirming her theory. He was gone.   
  
“I have been trying to call him…” Tears began clouding Elena's vision. Caroline approached her first. “He won’t answer…. I’ve called...texted...they have to have him…”   
  
“It's okay. We will find him.” Her friend assured. Bonnie nodded in agreement.   
  
“We will get payback for what they’ve done, tenfold.” Bonnie hissed. “I will make sure of that.” Elena was the nudged onto a couch, and she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Elena reached for her phone as soon as the sound had gone off. She wiped away the tears and squinted to see who was calling her. Damon.    
  
“Jeremy is gone.” She answered.   
  
“He may not be the only one that's gone.” He sighed.   
  
-X-   
  
Jeremy had been awakened by a soft hand. His eyes fluttered open. Rebekah was towering over him and was holding a plate full of food. The delicious aroma invaded his senses, and all he could think of was how starved he was. He had barely noticed that his chains had miraculously disappeared.    
  
“Hungry?” She chuckled at his enthusiast nodding. She handed him the plate, and he immediately dug in. The mouthwatering tastes were quite grand for a prisoner or whatever he was to them, but he was thankful he was being fed at all.   
  
“Thank you.” He said between chews. She raised an eyebrow. Surprised at the gesture but didn't comment on it. Seeing as they were in control of his fate, he didn't want to step on their toes. He wanted to live after all.   
  
“Once you're done, we are leaving.” Jeremy nodded and desperately finished his food at an ungodly pace. Once he had finished his plate, Rebekah had discarded the remnants and then took him downstairs. Kol and Elijah were waiting expectantly.   
  
“Ready?” Rebekah said. The others went outside, and Jeremy was once again taken by Kol. The boy shoving him out the door with a grip that may leave bruises. Why did he have to be so rough?   
  
“I see Rebekah unchained you.” He commented. Jeremy was surprised by the revelation. She had been the one to unchain him? As thankful as he was, he wondered why she had done it considering the circumstances. He glanced at Rebekah and Elijah as they were heading to a black vehicle that cost more than his house. Rebekah waved slightly, and Kol ignored her gesture. Rebekah glared at him before getting into the car with Elijah. The vehicle sped out of the driveway.

  
“Rebekah and Elijah are returning to Mystic Falls to keep tabs on everyone.” Kol paused. “With the white oak daggers gone and mother disappearing, the misfits will have to behave especially when you remain in our custody.” Fuck.   
  
“We aren't going back?” Jeremy frowned.   
  
“Of course not,” Kol chuckled. “We are finding Finn.”   
  
“We? Why?” He choked. Before he could say much more, Klaus had stepped out of the house with a disgruntled look on his face.   
  
“We're leaving now.” He said. “Are you sure you want to bring him along?” Klaus’s glare brought shivers down his spine and was unsure how his sister managed to confront the guy as many times as she did.   
  
“It wouldn't be fair if you only brought your pet along.” Pet?   
  
“He may slow us down.”   
  
“Or could be useful. Besides, I would rather not leave him with the others. All the doppelwhore has to do is bat her eyelashes at Eli to get her brother released, and you know how Rebekah is with pretty things.” Pretty? Jeremy wasn't able to think about Kol's words longer because he was being shoved back into the car he had been kidnapped in but this time there was another passenger in the back seat with him. As Klaus got into the driver's seat and Kol got into the front passenger side, Jeremy slouched in his seat.   
  
“You two look so glum.” Kol's grin caused Jeremy's blood to boil. “Chin up, mates. Only going for a quick road trip.”    
  
“Remember to behave, Stefan.” Klaus's threatening tone did not go unnoticed. Jeremy still couldn't believe this. He had been kidnapped but so had Stefan? He glanced over at Stefan, but the guy paid no attention to him. Acting as though Jeremy didn't even exist.   
  
“A road trip to remember.” Kol's demented laughter made Jeremy wish he had just stayed in bed this morning instead of opening that damned door.


End file.
